Zack Punta Ilog
by GeneralQuistis-Zhakeena
Summary: Siyempre, pag may giyera sa Wutai, mahirap magkaron ng pagkakataong maligo. Isang umaga, kailangan na talagang maligo ni Zack... kaya naisipan niyang pumunta sa ilog. Basahin nang maligayahan! Mwaha!


Zack Punta Ilog

Isinulat nina generlquistis at zhakeena

Paunawa: kapag sarado ang iyong utak, pakiusap po lamang na magbasa ng ibang isinulat ng mga may akda.

* * *

May isang madaling-araw sa Wutai, habang nagpapahinga ang mga miyembro ng SOLDIER na isinabak ng ShinRa sa giyera ng Wutai at Midgar, na tila kakaiba sa ibang mga madaling-araw para sa isang Zack Knightblade.

"Ala… eh ka-baho ko pala! Pakshet!" bulong ni Zack sa kanyang sarili nang siya ay biglang nagising nang alas-singko ng umaga nang maamoy ang sariling halimuyak ng kilikili sa loob ng isang malaking kubol kung saan natutulog ang iba pang First Class SOLDIER kagaya ni Heneral Sephiroth. Bumangon si Zack kahit ubod pa nang aga, at ang tigil-putukan ay nakatalaga hanggang alas-diyes ng umaga. Tumingin siya sa kanyang paligid at nalamang wala palang tao sa ibang mga kamang malapit sa kanya. "Ay…" ang kanyang bulong sa sarili nang malamang natutulog pala sa sahig ang mga taong iyon… sa sahig malayo kung saan ang kanyang higaan. "Bad trip! Talagang…" ang bulong ni Zack sa sarili, na medyo may kalakasan na din sa pandinig ng kanilang kumandanteng si Sephiroth na nagising dahil sa ingay ngunit hindi nagpahalata.

Agad na inamoy ni Zack ang kanyang sarili ulit at halos mahilo na ito sa sariling anghit. "Naku. Kailangan ko na palang maligo… teka…" lumabas siya ng kubol at kinilabutan sa sobrang lamig ng simoy ng hangin sa Wutai kapag ganoong kaaga pa.

"Pero kailangang maligo ako kundi magagalit si Sephiroth. Teka…" agad siyang nag-isip kung saan siya nakakita ng ilog kamakailan lang. At naisip niya yung ilog malapit sa Pagoda ng mga Kisaragi. "Siguro naman walang buwaya dun… at since giyera naman, baka nagsilikas na din yung pamilyang yun… kaya wala nang tao sa Pagoda if ever. Sige, dun na lang ako maliligo." At dali-dali siyang pumunta sa ilog malapit sa Pagoda.

Lingid sa kanyang kaalaman, may gago palang sumusunod sa kanya pero mamaya na natin siya pagbigyang-pansin sapagkat si Zack ay palublob na sa ilog…

"INAY! ANG LAMIG!" ang sigaw ni Zack. Mangatog-ngatog ang kanyang mga tuhod nang isawsaw ang kanang paa sa tubig matapos hubarin ang kanyang mga bota at medyas at maitaas ang kanyang pantalon. Napatampisaw na rin siya ng kaunti sa katatalon sa tubig, at naramdaman na rin niya ang kanyang mga paang unti-unting namamanhid sa lamig. Oo, ganoong kalamig doon.

"Takte, pa'no ba ako makakalublob dito… nagiging blue na yata yung balat ko. Siyet…" Huminga nang malalim si Zack. "Teka! Kaya ko 'to! SOLDIER ako eh! 'Yan, tama!"

Bumalik sa lupa si Zack at nag-isip ng mahusay na istratehiya sa panliligo. "Anong mas maganda, yung dahan-dahang lulublob sa ilog o yung tatalon?" Inisip niya na okey yung dahan-dahan para ma-kundisyon yung katawan niya sa lamig, pero ayos rin yung tatalon para tapos na kaagad… kaya lang sobrang lamig talaga…. Pa'no ba 'yan?

"'yain na nga! Mag-wiwisik na lang ako!" sabi ni Zack sa sarili. "Yun kilikili ko lang siguro yung babanlawan, tapos tapos na…" Nag-_squat _si Zack sa may tubig at sumahod ng tubig gamit ang kanyang mga kamay—tubig sa kanan para sa kaliwang kilikili, at tubig sa kaliwa para sa kanang kilikili. Ayos. Systematic. At medyo nawala na rin yung anghit ni Zack.

Pero…. May naamoy pa rin siya, eh….

Napaisip si Zack. Napasimangot. Nalaman kung bakit ba talaga siya namaho nang ganoong kabaho. Kailangan pala niyang magtanggal ng pantalon, at yung salawal na rin niya.

"Nakoooo…. Ang lamig nito!" sabi ni Zack sa sarili, sabay tanggal ng kanyang sinturon.

oOoOo

"Binibining Yuffie, dahan-dahan lang po kayo at madulas dito." Ang sabi ng isang Ninja.

"Bakit naman kasi dito mo pa naisipang pag-ensayuhin ako sa pagtalon sa tubig nang hindi lumulubog!" ang angal ng Prinsesa ng Wutai.

"Eh dito kami talaga nagsasanay malapit sa ilog ng Pagoda." Ang sabi ng Ninjang kasama.

"Hmf. Ang lamig-lamig pa…" ang sabi ni Yuffie.

"Mas kailangan niyo pong mag-ensayo ngayong mga panahong ito dahil mayroong giyera." Ang sagot ng Ninja.

"Tumpak! Merong giyera! Kaya 'di ba mas delikado kapag dito pa ako magsasanay? Eh ilang metro lang ang layo ng kampo ng mga taga-ShinRa!" ang protesta ni Yuffie.

"Hindi nila tayo sasaktan o gagawan nang mali dahil sa itinalagang tigil-putukan ng Presidente at ng iyong ama." Ang sabi ng Ninja.

Inirolyo ni Yuffie ang kanyang mga mata sa sobrang inis sa sarili at sa kasama niyang magtuturo sa kanya sa oras na iyon. "Sige na. Bilisan mo yung pagtuturo at ako'y inaantok pa! Gusto ko na bumalik sa aking silid." Sabi niya.

Natigilan ang ninja. "Ay teka… naiwan ko yung life vest mo… kailangang bumalik ako sa…"

"Teka, teka, teka nga muna! Linawin mo nga… _life vest_? Eh marunong naman akong lumangoy ah!" sabi ni Yuffie.

"Binibining Yuffie, masyado pong malamig ang tubig sa ganitong oras. Baka hindi po makayanan ng inyong katawan kapag kayo ay nalubog sa tubig na iyan at mapulikat pa kayo. Delikado." Ang sabi ng Ninja bago siya iniwan. "Maghintay lang po kayo diyan sandali." At dali-daling tumakbo paalis.

"Hmf. Lecheng buhay 'to… nakakainis…" ang sabi ni Yuffie sa sarili bago naisipang pagmasdan ang ilog para may magawa. "Ano kaya lunurin ko na lang ang sarili ko dito… ay di bale na lang." ikinibit niya ang kanyang mga balikat ang tumingin sa kabilang dako… at nanlaki ang mga mata. "Diyos ko po! Ano'ng…" sumisigaw ang kanyang isip, ngunit hindi siya maka-angal nang husto. Napanganga na lang siya sa sobrang mangha. Kung sa bagay, kapag siya ay nag-ingay, baka marinig siya at mailagay pa niya ang kanyang sarili sa panganib.

Subalit…

Dahan-dahan siyang napangiti. "Hee hee." Ang kanyang hagikgik.

oOoOo

"Ay salamat… hindi na ako nangangamoy." Ang bulong ni Zack sa sarili habang naglalakad pabalik sa kubol ng First Class SOLDIER at nakangiti dahil sa gaan ng pakiramdam. Nang makabalik sa kampo, ang oras ay labing-limang minuto bago mag alas-siyete. Naramdaman niya ang matinding gutom. "Siguro naman may pagkain na…" ang kanyang inisip.

Bago siya makapasok sa kubol kung saan kumakain ang ibang SOLDIER, nakita niyang nakatayo sa may daanan si Sephiroth at nakangisi sa kanya na parang merong maduming iniisip.

Napasimangot si Zack. "May problema ba?" ang kanyang tanong.

Lumawak ang ngisi ni Sephiroth at itinaas niya ang kanyang mga kilay kay Zack. "Wala…" ang sagot ni Sephiroth.

Ikinibit ni Zack ang kanyang mga balikat bago lumihis ng daan, subalit, bago pa siya tuluyang makapasok sa kubol, narinig niyang kumakanta nang mahina si Sephiroth: "Zack punta ilog… hugas dalawang itlog…"

Natigilan si Zack, pati si Cloud Strife na kumakain malapit sa pinto.

"Ano raw?" ang tanong ni Cloud sa katabing kadeteng may apelyidong Repolyo.

"Ewan." Sagot ni Repolyo.

"Naghugas daw ng itlog… yung ang narinig ko…" bulong ng isa pang kadeteng kasama nina Cloud na may apelyidong Balahibo.

Tinignan ni Cloud ang pinakuluang itlog na kinakain. "Zack, ikaw ba yung naghugas ng itlog? Medyo madumi pa eh." Ang sabi niya kay Zack.

Nagtaka si Zack.

Lalong tumawa si Sephiroth, as in yung malakas na "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" na tila dinig na dinig na kahit sa ika-limang palapag ng Pagoda ng mga Kisaragi kung saan nag-aalmusal din si Panginoong Godo.

oOoOo

"Ano yung di-kanais-nais na ingay na yun?" ang tanong ng nagtatakang si Panginoong Godo.

"Kaboses po ni Heneral Sephiroth. Baka may bagong kinaaaliwan." Ang sagot ng isang alalay.

"Diyos ko. Ano naman kaya yung bagong kinaaaliwan niyang iyon. Sana naman ay hindi nakakasama sa ating mga taga-Wutai…" sabi ni Panginoong Godo. "Sandali lang, ang aking anak ba ay nakauwi na?" ang kanyang tanong.

"Heehee! Tatay!" biglang pumasok ang kanyang nag-iisang dalagita.

Ngumiti si Panginoong Godo, nabawi ang kanyang kaba. "O, iha, ano'ng natutunan mo ngayon?" ang kanyang tanong sabay yakap sa kayang dalagita.

"Heehee! Sa ilog po kami nagsanay tumakbo sa tubig nang hindi lumulubog! Ang saya pala magsanay sa ilog! Heehee!" ang sagot ni Yuffie.

"Ah. Mabuti naman at nagustuhan mo ang ilog. Alam mo ba, nung kasing-edad mo ako, doon din ako nagsanay!" sabi ni Panginoong Godo.

Ngumisi lang si Yuffie pero hindi na nagsalita ulit. Kumain na lang siya.

"Gustong-gusto ko ang ilog na iyon, anak. Madami akong magagandang bagay na nakikita dun! Mga bagay na buhay na buhay!" ang sabi ng kanyang ama.

Muntikan nang mailuwa ni Yuffie ang iniinom na berdeng tsaa subalit pwersahang nilunok na lang niya iyon. "Oo nga, ama. Buhay na buhay nga…" ang kanyang sagot habang pinipigilan ang sariling matawa pa nang husto.

oOoOo

"Tangena, tigilan mo na yan ha? Kanina pang umaga yun!" ang angal ni Zack.

"Zack punta ilog. Hugas…" ang patuloy na pag-awit ni Sephiroth.

Napipikon na si Zack subalit nagpipigil lang siya. "Eh ano naman ang masama kung maghugas ako ng…" ang kanyang panimula.

"Eh yun lang ang hinugasan mo eh! Mwahahaha! Biruin mo pumunta lang sa ilog para lang maghugas ng…" ang sagot ni Sephiroth.

Ang ibang mga kadeteng taga-Gongaga ay natatawa na at pilit na tinitiis ang kanilang mga halakhak.

"Eh ang dumi-dumi ko na eh!" sagot ni Zack.

"Sana nakiligo ka na lang dun sa isang bahay dun sa malayo, yung puro pusa!" sagot ni Sephiroth.

Napatahimik si Zack. "Oo nga ano." Ang kanyang sabi.

"Oo nga. May mainit silang tubig at may mga tuwalya pa." sabi ni Cloud.

Napaisip si Zack. "Putang ina…" ang kanyang bulong sa sarili. "Sige sa susunod dun ako maliligo." Sabi niya.

"Wala na eh, nagawa mo na eh. Mwahahaha!" ang sagot ni Sephiroth, sabay awit ulit, "Zack punta ilog. Hugas dalawang…"

"TAMA NA SABI EH!" ang angal ni Zack.

At iyan ay isang insidenteng hindi makakalimutan ni Zack, Sephiroth at Cloud sa Wutai…

At lalung-lalo na si Yuffie. Hee hee.

* * *

Wakas.

Mensahe mula kay generalquistis: kung gusto ninyo ng kasunod, magsabi lamang.


End file.
